


Solutions

by Yeenteeth



Series: Filthy Vore Mess [2]
Category: (Is vore a fandom? Maybe? Im gonna make it one lmao), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, vore - Fandom
Genre: AS MENTIONED BEFORE, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giant/Tiny relationship, Gladion is an uh. Ouside the box thinker, Hau didn't agREE TO THIS, M/M, Soft Vore, THERE FUKIN VORE, nonconsensual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: In an unfortunate (?) series of events, Hau has been shrunken down to be a miniscule few inches tall! Gladion's way of keeping him safe is... unorthodox, to say the least.





	Solutions

The events had gone so fast. A sudden encounter with a testy Abrakadabra and a hit with a psybeam and Hau could fit in the palm of Gladion's hand! It had barely seemed like it happened! But sure enough, as an affirmation it was real, Hau sat in the young man's hand, shockingly calm while his now giant-seeming boyfriend paced. He paced when he was thinking. Hau had caught him pacing back and forth across his room while he formulated an idea or needed to write a report. Hau watched with big brown eyes as gears turned restlessly in his remaining eye. Hau loved watching his plans form, but right now it unnerved him a bit. Becoming so small made his already intimidating lover even scarier. Usually he was ruggedly attractive, but right now he was frankly terrifiying. Hau yelped as he was suddenly lifted to face the one eye giant eye and one equally giant eyepatch that belonged to said boyfriend. Gladion simply stared, almost as if sizing him up. Unexpectedly, Gladion opened his mouth and drew his tongue slowly over Hau. The tiny kahuna yelped and tried to push him tongue away, to no avail. Gladion looked deep in thought while Hau scowled at his clothes, now drenched in Gladion's saliva, soaked and hot and sticky. Hau grumbled as he ruffled his hair, trying to upset as much of the hot, slimy spit he could from it. Gladion suddenly spoke, rousing Hau from his slobbery daze.

"Hau?"

"Yeah, Gladi?"

"Just so you know now, I'm doing what I'm about to do to keep you safe."

"Huh?! What do you-"

He didn't even have time to finish before the back of his collar was lifted by Gladion's fingers and he was in the air. He raised Hau above his face and tilted his head back, opening his mouth with a drawn-out "aaahh~" The realization hit poor Hau like a brick.

No.

No way!

"Gladion, NO!" Hau cried, thrashing in his grip. "Put me down right now!" he ordered. He quickly realized maybe that wording was a horrible idea.

"Alright~" Gladion purred with a smug smirk, dropping Hau- right into his mouth. The poor, terrified Kahuna landed with a wet noise on the Aether worker's tongue. He was eagerly pushed against his teeth and licked slowly, earning a pleased hum from Gladion. Was he... _tasting him?!_ Hau struggled to get away from the man's massive tongue, all in vain as Gladion continued to lick and taste him. Gladion spoke again, giving him breaths of cool, fresh air. "Mmph~ I know I'm just supposed to be protecting you, but my _god_ Hau, you're _delicious~!_ "

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to play with your food?! If you're gonna eat me, just chew and swallow and get it over with! I would appreciate at least being digested dead."

Gladion was quiet for a second. Then he chuckled, a soft and amused noise that rumbled all around Hau. "You hurt me," he laughed gently. "Brace yourself." Hau was confused for a moment before everything tipped back. Hau knew what was coming and he panicked. 

"Gladion, no! Please don't swallow me! I'll do whatever you want me to, just please stop!" Hau begged, tears welling in his eyes. He whimpered as his lover swallowed anyways, sealing his fate with an easy gulp. Hau found himself gasping for breath as Gladion's throat pushed him down. He felt pressure from the outside. Gladion pressing against the little bulge in his neck, following Hau as he slipped down his throat. His gullet was slick but very, very tight and it constricted Hau so much he was actually thankful when it opened out into the young man's stomach. Gladion's stomach rumbled contentedly around him. Everything relaxed as Gladion sighed. Hau realized there was no burning, no melting, no digestion happening. "Wha-"

"I took a couple antacids a while ago to stop a wicked heartburn. You'll be fine."

Hau finally decided he'd take his word for it.


End file.
